Reawakening
by krehpeh
Summary: "I woke up one morning, feeling strange like everything is unknown to me." -Logan. AU. Rated T. Logan-centric.


**NOTE: This is story is quite... dark,...**

* * *

**Reawakening**

I woke up one morning, feeling strange like everything is unknown to me. I don't know what had happened before I slept, I don't know where I am, and I don't even know my name. It was like I was born again from a mother's womb. There was this strange pain inside my head and near my tear duct. I turned my head to the right while I was still lying in bed and I saw this poster informing about memory lost. I ignored that but instead I stood up from my bed and looked out of the window. I saw this old man, a father probably. He was watering the garden full of flowers and herbs. I opened the window and then he heard me as the joint of that window squeaked, so, he looked at me too. He smiled gracefully and said this word:

"How are you Logan?"

He called me Logan! My name must be Logan. I smiled back at him and then I quickly closed the window and I ran out of my room, downstairs, through the main door of the house. I stood on his front and asked him a question.

"Who are you? Where am I? Do you know who I am? Why I don't remember anything?"

He stopped what he was doing and he asked me to go inside the house and he said he will answer my questions as soon as he finished what he was doing that time. I followed what he said. I went back immediately to the house and I sat down the sofa while my eyes was wandering around the whole physique of the living room. On the left side of the door near the dining room I saw a picture of the man outside this house together with a woman, as old as him. She's a mother based on her look.

"She must be his wife. I wonder where she is now." I said to myself.

On the right side of the door there was something strange in the wall. The painting on that part of the wall looked like it had been overlaid by someone.

"Maybe it's broken or something". I thought. The whole house looked strange like there's a sepia-coloured aura inside of it. Something dark and rude must had happened to this house before.

Finally, after 10 minutes of boredom, the man came in exhausted and very tired. He sat on the sofa next to where I was sitting. The conversation began.

"What is it that you are asking me again?" he asked.

"Uhmm, I was just wondering if you know who am I?" I asked to him politely. Then he told me that I was a victim of an accident that had happened last month causing my memory to be lost instantly. He called it amnesia. He told me that he's my father and the woman in the picture was my mother. She died a long time ago because of breast cancer. He also told me that I have a sister named Lucy who died in an accident last month too. She was with me that time when the accident happened and she did not survive the pain she had gone to.

I enjoyed that day talking to him, accepting my new life, and what lies ahead of my future. Everything flowed perfectly until that night, while I was sleeping. I had a dream; it was my mother! She was smiling at me and said the words 'take care' to me. She also asked me to be careful. That phrase confused and completely eluded my mind. It wasn't long before I had another dream but now it was a very dark and obscure dream.

In that dream I was in the hallway outside of my room. I was panicking that time upon hearing a shout from the room next beside me. There was a word "Lucy" written on the door. I was shocked! It was my sister's room! I wondered why he was crying that time. I quickly ran out of the window and I carefully walked on the top of the porch to the next room. I sneaked up through the window and I saw something horrible! She was being touched by a man. I could not see who the man was; all I saw was his silhouette. Then suddenly his eyes glared at me. It was red and somewhat luminous. Then, he ran away. I woke up from that horrible dream. I was panting and very exhausted. I grab and drank the glass of water next to my bed then I went back to sleep again.

Second day I woke up, got dressed and I went downstairs to grab my breakfast. That time, my father was not there. He's not even outside of the house. I wondered what time where he went until I heard a noise on the other room. The sound came from the door on the right side of the main door. It's a garage. I saw my father there.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh, good morning Logan. I was just fixing the door of this garage." He replied.

It was early in the morning where the sun was still near the horizon and it shined down diagonally to the holes of the garage door. I saw his shadow from the sunshine. I was surprised! The shadow I was looking at that time is similar to the silhouette of the man I saw in my dreams. I stepped back a little then I turned away and went back to the dining room. My heart was beating loud and I had a Goosebumps.

"Is he the guy from my dreams last night?" I asked to myself. I quickly ran upstairs to the hallway and I tried to re-enact what happened to my dreams.

Unfortunately, nothing happened to what I did. I stood in front my sister's room. The name written in her door was not there. I came in that room and I saw all the furnitures there are all covered with white blanket.

I opened her cabinet and there I saw this little treasure chest. I opened it and I saw all of my family's medical information including me. I didn't read it there, I went out the room and put the little treasure chest under my bed. It's not safe to read it right now because my father would catch me.

Finally, night came! Everyone was asleep. I grabbed the treasure chest under my bed and started to read everything that's written there.

The first data I read was about the death of my mother. My father told the truth about my mother. She succumbed from breast cancer. The second paper I read was about me. So again, what was written there is all true. I was a victim of a car accident near the creek down town. I suffered from severe head injuries leading to a complete memory lost, Amnesia. I was recovered 10 minutes after the accident, covered in blood, lots of blood.

At the bottom of the page I read something weird. It was stated there that the blood stain on my clothes was not mine. My head and my limbs were only injured that time, not my torso. I began to wonder while I was still reading the remaining papers. The last paper I saw was my sister's data. Unfortunately, it was burned all black like it had been burned down by someone. That night, lots of questions were floating inside my head. I got a lot of questions to my father about my identity and my sister. But I was afraid to ask those questions because of what I saw lately in the garage. I'm not onto blaming someone but is it my father who touched my sister?

After reading all of the papers I got inside the little treasure chest, I slept, hoping to see that dream again. I know it's horrible and scary; I just need the truth. So that night I had dreamed of it again. This time it was a little different to the first one I had dreamed.

I was standing in front of my sister. There were blood all over the floor and her clothes. I could not find the origin wounds all over her. Why the hell is she bleeding too much? She was suffering from a deep pain. She was in difficult of breathing. I looked around to call for help but what I found was the man who was touching him on my last dream but now, he was just standing next beside the door, looking at me. I still could not see his face. I ignored the man then I looked at my sister. She was looking at me too. Based on the way she looked at me, she was like mad or something. She was like cursing and slowly, her eyes began to turn red. She grasped my hand tightly and she was trying to pull me through her. Then suddenly, my dreams ended. I woke up again, feeling a little discontented because of what I had dreamed. It's almost there, I was about to know the truth. I went back to sleep hoping to see that dream again. Unlucky for me, it did not happen again.

It was the third day, I woke up as usual. I did everything that must be done. I told my father that I have to go downtown and see what's in there. I just walked that time since it was not that far away from home. Upon walking, I passed by the creek. The railings on the side of the creek were under construction. I just smiled and said "sorry" knowing that I was the one who broke it. I had finally reached the town.

"Now it's time for me to know the truth". I went to the hospital and looked for the doctor that I'd seen in my medical records last night. I found him in his office, doing nothing. It's the perfect time for me to have a conversation with him regarding my condition. As I entered his office he immediately recognized me.

"Oh! You're alright! Look at you, you're healthy and active. How may I help you Logan?" He said.

I asked him a lot of things about my own self.

"Why I don't remember anything?" I asked.

"Logan, you suffered from a deep injury inside your head after a car accident last month. Be thankful your father found you not long after the car crashed. He found you unconscious and stained with blood." He replied.

"By the way, two days ago, I just removed your dextrose because you gained consciousness that time."

"Oh, why I did not feel you removing my dextrose? All I remember is that I woke up from nothing. And there's also a strange pain inside my head that day." I told him curiously.

"What about my sister? What happened to her after the accident? How come she did not survive it?"

My doctor stopped and his face was scrunched a bit.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me. "You're alone that time. You're with no one. And, you have a sister?"

"No! She was there with me. That's what my father said to me last time. He said she did not survive the accident. How come you did not know that?"

"I am telling the truth Logan. Your father came here that night, carrying you. He was with nobody. I'm sorry for what happened to your sister but as far as I know, she was not with you that time when your father brought you here in this hospital." My doctor said.

"I have to leave now. It's getting late. Thank you for everything, sir." I was about to open the door and leave when he said something strange.

"Logan. I have something to tell you. When your father came here with you that night, you had your wallet with you. I saw your name there. Your name isn't Logan. It's Hortense. I don't know why your father wanted to change your name to Logan. It's strange. And, that night, also, you are covered with somebody else's blood. I didn't know whose blood it was. All I knew is that it wasn't your blood. You didn't have an injury in your torso."

"Thank you, sir for telling the truth." I replied then I left his office and headed back home. It's getting late, I went back home as quickly as I could with resentment inside of me. How come my father did not tell me the truth? Why did he lie to me?

I had reached home before the sun went down. Dinner had already been served in the table by my father.

"There you are Logan! I've been waiting for you. I cooked dinner for us. Have a seat". He told me as he was sitting down the table waiting for me to come home. I sat down, slowly. My knees and my legs were shaking and I was mad and dread at that time. I could not understand myself. It was like I wanted to say something that I can't say.

As we began eating, I started asking him a simple question since I don't want to ruin this night; all of his effort he had done for me.

"Dad" I began talking. He looked at me, he swallowed the food he was eating and said

"Yes Logan? Do you want to say something?" There was at that time, 10 seconds of silence before I started with my next line. I was nervous that time because I had no idea what will happen if I ask him the kind of question I want to ask.

"Who's Hortense?" I asked.

"I don't know. Who is he?" He quickly replied.

I was surprised he did not even hesitate to answer me with 'I don't know'. I could not even tell if he was trying to deceive or he was telling the truth at all. His answer did not satisfy me at all, expecting that he was really hiding something from me and he was trying to fool me.

"Why did you ask me that question Logan? Is he your friend?" He then followed.

"No dad, I just heard it when I was asleep last night. I think it was a dream. Let's just enjoy the food." I replied.

My father was not yet done eating when he told me that he must go and rest. He stood up, grabbed his plate, and was about to be put in the kitchen sink. He was 5 steps away from the table when I hastily asked him.

"Dad, are you trying to hide something from me? Who are you? Who am I? What really happened the night when my sister died?"

"Enough Logan!" he shouted madly. "How many times do I have to tell you that your sister died on the car you were driving that night?"

I was terrified by the way he was, at that time, looking at me, and the way his voice rose up. But that didn't stop me from answering him back.

"You are lying Dad! You are! A moment ago, I went to a town not far from here and went to the hospital and found the doctor who took care of me when I was unconscious and suffering from a coma. He's the one who told me that you brought me there in that hospital alone with no one but you! He also told me that I was brought there with somebody's blood covered onto my clothes. I knew it was my sister's, but, how come you did not bring her with me in the hospital?" I told to him while my tears were slowly oozing from my eyes down to my cheeks.

"Do not talk to me like that Logan! Go to your room right now! And from now on, you are not allowed to go downtown. Those people are giving you false information. You have to rest; you are stressing yourself. I just want to protect you. Believe in me"

"What is it that you are hiding from me?" I ran upstairs straight to my room and lay down on my bed, crying. After what happened I was convinced to seek further more and find the truth that my father was trying to hide from me. My father threw away the lithium which was the only pills to overcome the sadness inside me. I did not stop from crying until my eyes closed involuntarily and I began to be lost in paradise.

It was in the middle of the night when I had, again, a dream about my sister. And again, it was different from the first and second one I had dreamed before; it was a continuation.

The mist and obscure surrounding before now faded. On that dream I was sitting next to my sister who was at that time badly injured and bloody cold. She had a hard time of catching her breath. There was a gun beside me on my right side. I stared at the gun longer until I saw big feet of a man. I slowly elevated my head towards the face of the man. My vision began to be clearer and brighter until I finally saw the face of the man. It was father! He was staring at me in a frightening way. I could not believe everything that my father was behind the death of my sister. She was touched and shot to death. What a ruthless way to die for a young woman. She does not deserve to die that way.

I forced myself to wake up from my nightmare. And yes, I did it. I escaped from my dream. I woke up panting and crying. I was scared of what I had dreamed. I could not go back to sleep again because I do not want to see that kind of dream in my sleep. I began to read again the treasure chest under my bed and tried to solve the puzzle. I really had to know if my dream was true, was it really my father who killed my sister. I had to wait until the morning comes in.

Finally, the sun shone up in the horizon. I knew my father was already awake. I could hear his noise from the kitchen. I was still lying down on my bed. I don't want to see him anymore. He then, knocked at my door and said he needs to go to his job and he will be back at 6 PM. I came up with a plan of finding clues around this house before my father returns home.

Five minutes after he left the house, I went out of my room and sneaked into my father's room. Good thing my father did not lock it or maybe he just forgot to. I walked straight to his cabinet to see if he was hiding something from me. His cabinet was full of photos of my Mom. I opened the last compartment of his cabinet and I saw a crumpled newspaper. It was hard and then I realized it was wrapping something inside. I opened the crumpled newspaper slowly until I saw what I was looking for in his room; a piece of a puzzle.

It was a gun! And then I remembered the gun I saw in my dreams was very much similar to my father's gun. It was the gun that he used to kill my sister. And, that was also the gun which I will use to kill my father. I was afraid that someday he might also do to me the same as what he did to my little sister.

"This ends tonight". I said to myself. He must pay for my sister's death. I could not explain the feelings inside of me. It was a combination of hatred, sorrow, and madness. My hands were shaking in rage. I waited in my room for a long time and I did not even try to eat the food my father had prepared for me before he left the house.

Night came and I finally heard the noise of the garage and my father's car. I heard his footsteps ascending upstairs so I quickly grabbed the gun I got from his room and hid it at my back. I had a lot of questions for him. He knocked at the door of my room and he asked me why I did not eat the breakfast he had prepared for me. I told him to get inside the room. He got in and upon closing the door; I pointed the gun straight onto him and he was shocked and he could not also move.

"Why are you holding my gun Logan? Let go of it!" He shouted with fear. I did not listen to him but instead, I moved my gun, pointing it towards his head.

"Why, dad? Why did you touch her and killed her? She's your own blood!" I asked him.

"You should avoid that accusation Logan because I did not kill your sister!"

"You are lying! Last night I dreamed of her being molested by you, and then I saw her bloody and was shot to death by you! I knew it was you because the gun I saw in my dreams is similar to the gun I am holding right now!" I insisted.

"Yes Logan. I attempted to touch your sister but it did not happen at all!" He explained to me.

"Then why did she die? You shot her with your gun." I asked again.

"Because you killed her! You are the one who killed her that night." He said. I was shocked and I moved one step backward with the gun still pointing at him.

"Enough dad! I am sick of your lies!" I shouted, interrupting him from talking.

"I am going to end this right now… This is for my sister. This is the justice she has been looking for."

"Stop this right now Logan! Do not even try to kill me! I am your father! I hid everything away from you because all I want is to fix everything up in peace. I hid everything including the death of your sister because I want the pain inside of me to be lost forever! I want to forget everything that happened before. I want to settle all things up. Forgive me Logan! I did not want this to happen… Please, stop…" He pleaded.

Everything stopped for awhile, even the outside noise faded. All I heard was air passing through me. I was about to put the gun down, trying to forgive him from everything but all of it changed when I started looking at his eyes. Slowly, his face was morphing to someone else. It was my sister! Bloody and pale. She was looking mad at me like she was cursing every part of my body. I thought the thought of she was mad because I forgave our dad after all he did to her. And then, she began to cry. I saw her begging by the looks of her eyes. I immediately closed my eyes upon seeing her act as I slowly pulling the trigger of the gun. The sound of gun woke me up to reality. Flashbacks of the truth suddenly appeared inside my mind.

_**Flashback:**_

It was in the evening when I was driving home, a little drunk, with my sister who was drunk too. We just had gone from a party. As we reached home, dad was, at that time, drunk too. He was still mourning in pain because of the death of our mom. He was like that for days.

It was in the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. I went downstairs just to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Upon ascending upstairs, I heard a scream; it was my sister. I dropped the bottle of water then I ran as quickly as I could to reach her room. It was locked! I had to help her as she was still screaming helplessly inside of her room.

How come my father did not hear her scream? I went to my father's room to get the spare keys inside but unfortunately, it was gone. My father was not there too. I grabbed the gun underneath his bed. He doesn't have any idea that I knew all the time where he hides the gun. I wondered where he was. I thought of a plan of getting inside of the window of my sister's room by walking on top of the porch of our house. I reached her window but it was covered with curtain. I tried to sneak and eventually I saw my dad trying to touch her. I quickly opened the window and my father was surprised at that time. I pointed the gun straight to him. He continually shouted "No" as I was slowly approaching him. I don't have the skills of handling and shooting guns. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger of the gun.

A loud shot was heard all over the house. As I opened my eyes, I saw my dad leaning on the walls, unhurt. I looked on the ground and what I saw was the body of my sister, bloody and she was in hard time catching her breath. I tried to carry her but it was too late. As I lift her head, her eyes were no longer moving and no air was coming in and out of her nose. I stood up and thought of calling the cops but what if they try to put me in jail?

I did nothing but run downstairs. The blood spilled on my slippers made it slippery so I fell down on the last four steps of the stairs and leaned on the wall on the right side of the main door and stained it with blood. I continued running until I reached the garage and got inside the car. I opened the garage door but it's damn slow so I just broke out the door by driving through it. I passed near the creek and decided to slow down the car but I could not do that since the road near the creek were slippery. I accidentally smashed the car hard to the railings on the side of the creek.

_**End of flashback**_

I suddenly became conscious and I opened my eyes. Everything seemed so quiet. Tears started oozing down my cheeks as I kneeled down and dropped the gun in front of my father's body. I don't know what was happening to me that time. There was a feeling of relief, regret and guilt. I became hysterical. I then heard the siren of police car not far from here but I did not even move a muscle. I remained on where I was, waiting for the cops to capture me and put me in jail. I deserved it by the way! The cops came in the door and pointed a gun at me. And still, I am speechless and crying.

"They brought me in jail afterward and later have brought me here in front of you…What are you going to do with me, by the way?"

"The tragedies that happened to you have changed you mentally. Can you feel that on you?"

"I know I became hysterical after I had retrieved my memories back but it did not actually change my life completely. I just screamed out what I had been screaming inside. You know what they say, if you don't stand for something, you will fall for anything. Just like me, I know you can also feel that pain."

"He's still your father. And you killed him! Where is your heart for your father? You let it being so cold all the time."

"My heart is not cold, it's broken. It is broken by a part of it."

"What you did is still wrong; murdering is against our law, against humanity. You still have to pay for it."

"Yes, in act of killing my father, I deserve it and you can blame that on me. But the death of my sister was not really my fault. She just became the object of rage and injustice. And, I think I did what I should have done before. I just finished my unfinished business. Am I really that crazy?"

"Thank you Hortense! It's nice having you here with me today. You know, I learned a lot of things from you. It's getting late, your guards have to bring you back to your cell; your new home."

"One last thing doc, before you and the others judge me. Who decides who will live happy and who will live sad in the future? Who decides how light or heavy the chains you are going to put up on me? It is you people. You hold the key that can set me free. Now it's up to you to decide."

* * *

**Review pls,... :)**


End file.
